Ron's Song
by FlickerFyre
Summary: A little oneshot songfic. RHr and DHr.


**Ahem ahem.**

**I'm baa-aack! *evil grins all around***

***awkward silence***

**OK, so this is my first shot at a songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. And I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Song: Won't Even Start by David Choi. Check it out on youtube everyone.  
**

**

* * *

**Ron's Song

_What happened  
after last winter_

'Listen, Ron, I-'

'What?'

'Let me finish! I think, we should…'

_when we broke up  
in December_

'Why, 'Mione?'

Hermione looked at him, seeing his heart tearing in two.

'I… I think it will be best for both of us,' she said, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

'Best for who, 'Mione? Us?' He looked up, his eyes looking deep within her. 'Listen, do you want anything? I'll give you anything, please, anything!' His eyes were wild now, his voice coming in near rasps as he choked on his tears.

Hermione stood up, a sad smile on her face.

'Bye, Ron.'

_I haven't seen you  
Feels like a long time _

He looked out the window, his heart refusing to mend.

Watching, as the girl of his dreams walked out into the snow.

_Sometimes it still hurts  
But I always get by_

'What would you like, Mr Weasley?'

'A Firewhisky. Large one, thanks.'

_I still got a piece of you under my skin  
It's always there no matter where I've been_

He looked down at the wooden box, filled with memories.

Memories of the first time that they kissed _on camera_, them sharing an ice-cream sundae at Fortescue's, them eating spaghetti in a _Lady and the Tramp_ style…

He sighed, locked it all up and threw it into the fire.

It was all still there, though. Locked up tight, in a corner of his heart.

_So if I ever see you on the street  
I'll pretend that I didn't see_

That laughing face, that mess of bouncing, brown hair… it messed with his heart, it really did.

_And turn my face  
No use in small talk anyways_

He snorted, gently, then turned away from the window, beginning to eat his now cold breakfast.

_Because if I look into your eyes  
Then I'll have to say goodbye _

'Ron?'

He didn't turn around.

'I… uhh.. was just going to wish you Merry Christmas.'

When no response was received, she put the present on his table.

'Um… Bye, Ron.'

_And that'll break my heart  
So I won't even start  
I won't even start_

When he was sure she had left, he took the present and threw it in the fire.

_I wish you luck  
And I wish it true  
_

Ron looked up at Hermione. 'Uhh… 'Mione?'

'Yes, Ron?'

She turned to him, and he looked away.

'Uhh… good luck with your NEWTS.'

'Um… thanks?'

He immediately returned to his milkshake and her to chatting with Harry.

_That's the best I can  
do for you_

He wanted to say so much more.

But, of course, he didn't.

_Cuz you'll probably find love  
In someone new _

He looked out the window for the third time that week, to a sight that hurt his eyes.

Hermione, kissing Draco Malfoy, right outside his house.

_I have to let go  
Yeah it's hard to do_

He grimaced, then took the last photo, the one of him and her smiling and laughing together and threw it into the fire.

He wanted to Obliviate himself.

He didn't have the guts to, though.

He didn't know if he actually _wanted_ to forget Hermione.

_So if I run into you with your arm by his side  
Just know it'll cut me like a knife_

Fortescue's.

A happy couple sit in one of the booths. The male, a blonde, orders a strawberry milkshake, and the lady, a brunette, giggles and orders the same.

When the order arrives, the girl takes out a camera and hands it to the waiter who brought the drinks. The couple take their straws and place them into the others' drink.

'Can you take a picture, please?' The two pose, and the waiter hands back the camera with the new picture.

The couple smile and giggle over it. They don't notice their waiter has mysteriously disappeared.

_So if I ever see you on the street  
I'll pretend that I didn't see_

With the Polyjuice worn out, it was all he could do to stop himself from crying.

_And turn my face  
No use in small talk anyways _

When he saw them walk out of Fortescue's _holding hands_, he turned away, not wishing to show his face.

_Because if I look into your eyes  
Then I'll have to say goodbye_

He smiled a slow and twisted smile. He knew that if he ever saw her again, he would have to leave, and let go.

He loved her too much to do that.

_And that'll break my heart  
So I won't even start  
I won't even start_

Lucky for him, he never did.

He died the day afterwards.

The obituary said he died of kidney failure.

Everyone else knew he died of a broken heart.

* * *

**Ahem ahem.**

**So, what do you think?**

**If you think it's terrible, tell me anyway.**

***BLOOP***

**FlickerFyre out.  
**


End file.
